


Revenge

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Payback is sweet, Sequel to 'Birthday'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt: "You know how I feel about birthdays."





	Revenge

It had been a late night, full of boring paperwork and correspondence that Paris had been putting away, some for weeks. Maybe it would have been more accurate to say it had been an early morning, because when Paris finally dropped into his bed he could see the first rays of the sun through his window. If it hadn’t meant moving he would have gotten up and pulled close the curtains—he settled for turning his face the other direction. 

It was quiet and calm, just the barest noise of servants moving outside the doors, and Paris relaxed. There was nothing else for him to do. Nothing important, anyway. Nothing that could wait for a few hours. Or several. Or a day. 

Sighing happily Paris burrowed deeper into his pillows and felt himself drift off. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” 

The opening of the doors wasn’t heard as the small figures ran into the room, shouting at the top of their lungs, and jumped up on the bed. The bed where a startled Paris finally managed to stop screaming, right before he was attacked and forced into smothering hugs. Busy as he was fighting for breath it took a long time before he realized there was a third person sitting at the edge of his bed. 

“A little help?” he asked, trying to break Mercutio’s grip around his neck. He was almost entirely certain the brat had been aiming with purpose. The little grin said it all.

His uncle chuckled, looking far too amused for Paris’ taste. “Boys, boys. You can’t give him his presents if you’ve strangled him to death.”

Valentine gasped and let go of him immediately, but Mercutio took another couple of seconds—where he squeezed extra hard, if Paris’ wasn’t mistaken, which cemented his earlier suspicion—before he too let go and shuffled backwards. 

“Birthday, huh?” Paris said, rubbing his aching neck. “You know how I feel about birthdays,” he continued, looking directly at his uncle who just shrugged. 

“Exactly the same way as I do, if I remember correctly,” the prince said dryly. It was enough to remind Paris of the ‘surprise’ birthday party he had arranged with the devil brothers a couple months earlier, and he nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

“Well then,” Paris said, sadly mourning the sleep he wouldn’t be able to catch, “what do you have for me?”


End file.
